An Old Acquaintance
by BINBIN-YUU
Summary: After summer break, the Emerald Manga Team goes back to work. But little do they know a tragedy will fall upon them. Will they find where Yoshino and Yuu went? Or will their company fall apart as it did many years before? (Reviews in English or Portuguese please, I cannot understand Spanish or Czech though)
1. Summer Break's End

"Wait, Hatori!" Yoshino shouted, digging through the drawers, filled with papers and files.

"You lost it, didn't you?" Hatori sighed, his hand covering his face.

"I did not!" Yoshino protested. "I don't think I did..."

"Hey Yoshino," Yuu called from the room, holding a file in his hand. "You left it on the floor, so I grabbed it."

"Thanks, Yuu!" Yoshino smiled, walking over to him as he grabbed the file.

"You owe me big time," Yuu whispered, before touching him on the shoulder.

"Oh-That's fine. Then how about tonight?" Yoshino asked.

Yuu snickered as he nodded back.

"Sure."

* * *

"Yoshino," Hatori said, crossing his arms. "What were you talking about with Yanase?"

Yoshino tilted his head, shrugging. "He's coming to my house, I owed him back."

Hatori growled as he pushed him to the wall.

"What?" Yoshino asked.

"I don't want you to be near that guy," Hatori sighed.

"Why? He's my friend." Yoshino argued.

"Bah," Hatori scowled, letting go of him. "What am I to do about it. Go right ahead, then."

Yoshino grinned.

"Thanks, Hatori!" he waved as he ran out of the building.

* * *

 **Yep. I just had to write something about Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. My favorite shipping-YoshinoxYuu (Also known to me as Yoshinuu.)**

 **Thanks for reading my other stories, and comment any time if you want some other shipping (It can also be from Junjo Romantica as well)**


	2. Jealousy

"Yoshino~" someone shouted his name from the front door?

"Coming!" Yoshino yelled, fixing the huge mess he made on the couch from last night's manuscripts.

"Come on in, Yuu." Yoshino smiled as he opened the door, waiting for him to come in.

"Thanks." Yuu smiled back, nudging him with his shoulder.

"So what do you wanna do?" Yoshino asked as he laid on the couch, facing the ceiling.

Yuu hovered over him as he smirked.

"Wanna have a party?" he replied.

Yoshino shrugged. "Sure. But then who are we gonna invite?"

Yuu chuckled, shaking his head.

"Everyone from Marukawa Publishing, of course!" he laughed.

* * *

"Come on in guys!" Yoshino grinned, opening the door.

"Why is _he_ here?" Hatori looked at Yuu.

"I didn't invite _him_ ," Yuu mocked in reply.

"I invited everyone, sorry..." Yoshino raised his hand, before rubbing it on the back of his head. "I should've asked first."

Yuu sighed, as he smiled and leaned against Yoshino, making Hatori jealous.

"I couldn't say no to a face like that," Yuu smirked as he playfully grabbed Yoshino's cheeks, squishing them together.

"That's _enough_." Hatori growled, slapping Yuu's hand off of Yoshino's face.

"No need to be jealous, Hatori." Yuu smirked, before resting his arm on Yoshino's head.

"What? Why would he be jealous?" Yoshino asked, staring at Yuu and Hatori, back and forth.

"Because he likes you," Yuu sarcastically teased, pointing his finger at Hatori.

"Same goes for Yuu," Hatori mocked back.

"Let's just have a good time at the party, ok?" Yoshino whined. "No need for party ruiners."

"I agree. Come on, Yoshino!" Yuu said, smiling as he dragged Yoshino with him, out of Hatori's distance.

Hatori pulled out a cigar, he lit it, sucking it as smoke flew out of his mouth.

"Why the hell am I interfering," Hatori scowled to himself. "It's not like I have anything to do with it."

* * *

 **I finally finished the second chapter! I am SO SO SO SORRY for not finishing Chapter 8 of 'That Night'. I had no time to upload it yet.**


	3. Forgiveness, Perhaps?

"So," Yuu said as he stared down at his empty foam cup.

"How was your vacation?" Yoshino asked out of the blue.

Yuu shrugged. "I guess it was okay. Would've been more fun with you, to be honest."

 _Hatori crushed his cup._

 _He was tired of Yuu talking about 'it would've been more fun with you, Yoshino'._

 _He was tired of Yuu mentioning his name all the time._

 _He was just tired of it all._

"Will you please stop this instant." Hatori growled.

"What am I doing wrong?" Yuu protested.

"Guys, both of you have been drinking too much, I think it's better if y-"

"I'm **not** drunk, god damnit!" Hatori shouted, throwing his cup to the ground as he stepped on it.

"And _neither am I_!" Yuu protested back, his eyes thinning as he growled.

"Guys! Just stop, you're going to cause a sc-"

 _"Well I'd be **glad** to start a scene with this bastard!" _Yuu laughed.

"Guys!" Yoshino pipped, but he couldn't be heard because of all of the noise.

And then he ran off, crying. That was the least he could do.

"Yoshino!" they both yelled.

"Chiaki! Wait! Come back here!" Yuu went after him, as a jealous Hatori growled to himself.

* * *

"Wait! Chiaki! I'm sorry!" Yuu finally caught up to Yoshino.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Yoshino screeched, plugging his ears.

"I'm sor-"

And Yuu went toppling over Yoshino, stumbling as he hovered over him.

"Please..." Yoshino begged. "Just stop-Just go away!"

He tossed and turned, squirmed, and struggled to break free.

But Yuu wouldn't.

"It's too late for that," Yuu said, his eyes thickening with deep eyelashes.

"Why?" Yoshino sobbed silently. "Why are you doing this me? Why won't you let me go?"

"Because I love you." Yuu boldly replied. "I love you, and I would never want to hurt you. I try and try not to be jealous, but Hatori is trying to steal you away from me..."

"It just...it just really hurts..." Yuu covered his face in depression.

"I-" Yoshino paused. He didn't know what to say, how to comfort him.

Until he decided.

He pulled Yuu closer to him, ending the silence with a small kiss.

And he quickly pulled away.

"Yoshino?" Yuu pulled his hands from his eyes, surprised at what the man did.

"I'll never leave you," Yoshino embraced Yuu, hugging him close to his chest as he comforted him. "I'll never leave you again, Yuu."

* * *

 **I'm SO sorry that I didn't have the time to write the 3rd chapter for An Old Acquaintance! I was so caught up in school and finishing my manga before the deadline, that I was stressed and worked on other stories. I promise I'll try to keep up with my stories, especially The Butler In Black. Thank you for all of your patience, and I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend, whatever the holiday it is!**

 **With love and a lot of hugs,~Chiaki**


	4. Delicious Miso Soup

"Where's Yuu and Yoshino?" Hatori asked Ritsu.

He shrugged, saying he didn't know where the two ran off to. All he told him was he last time he say him was Yoshino somehow sobbing, rushing out the door as Yuu was chasing after him.

Of course, Hatori disapproved of this. He just hated how Yuu always stole _his_ beloved Yoshino from him. And he was just tired of he constant fighting he got into, Yoshino ending up crying as usual.

* * *

"Mn..." Yuu rubbed his eyes, lifting up his body from the bed covers. Next to him was Yoshino, all curled up in a ball.

He smiled at the man, happy to know that he was there for him always.

"Yoshino, it's morning." he shook his fragile body, but he stubbornly stayed in the same position, curled up.

"I'll go make breakfast, then." Yuu patted his friend's back as he walked to the kitchen.

"Now, what to do...What _does_ he like, anyways?" Yuu wondered.

 _Oh!_ Yuu's head filled with ideas. _He likes anything, I guess._

He nodded to himself as he prepared the breakfast meal.

 _'Yawn~'_ he heard, coming from the bedroom. _"Breakfast...?"_

"Oh, you're awake." Yuu replied.

Yoshino came in, an oversized robe wrapped around him. He rubbed his eyes adorably, his face scarred with cuteness.

 _"Do you have any underwear?"_ Yoshino mumbled through his hands, as he yawned quietly.

And Yuu just **had** to turn around so he wouldn't get a major nosebleed.

"So _kawaii_...!" Yuu whispered to himself, his hand covering his nose and he other holding his head from dizziness.

"Hmm?" Yoshino walked over to the table, his back slumping as he sat down.

"Oh, nothing," Yuu said panicked, motioning with his hand. "I was just a bit dizzy."

"What's for breakfast anyways..." Yoshino's mouth muffled silently.

"I'm thinking about it," Yuu responded.

"Oh, I know. Here, move aside." Yoshino grumbled, rising up from the chair and shoving Yuu slightly aside.

"Some vegetables, steamed rice, and soup..." Yoshino continued to mumble some unaudiable words, talking low.

He hastily chopped some beets, carrots, and onions as he steamed some rice and fried some more vegetables.

"Wow, you're fast, even when you're sleepy!" Yuu looked in astonishment.

"Who said I was asleep...?" Yoshino yawned.

"It's a bit obvious, I can tell." Yuu chuckled.

"Done." in front of Yuu, were 2 meals. One for Yuu, and one for Yoshino.

Yuu nodded as he brought the meals to the table, surprised at how good it looked and how fast he could cook.

He took a small bite of rice, his eyes widening as he stuffed his mouth in delight.

"This is good! Mmm!" Yuu smiled at Yoshino.

"T-Thanks. Usually Hatori doesn't let me cook." Yoshino looked down at his feet before eating.

"Why not? You're a great cook!" Yuu asked, his mouth full of soup and vegetables.

"He thinks I'll make a mess, or burn the food..." Yoshino's voice trailed off.

"Then prove to him you're wrong! Make something for him later!" Yuu protested.

"Thanks for the advice, Yuu. I don't know what I'd do without you." Yoshino genuinely smiled, a smile that made Yuu feel special, all warm and fuzzy inside.

"You're welcome." Yuu grinned widely back.

* * *

"Yoshino! Where are y-"

Hatori paused as he saw a note on the table, followed by a plate of food.

 _I made something for you today, I'm sorry if you don't like Miso Soup. Thanks, ~Yoshino_

"That idiot..." Hatori sighed as he sat down, taking a sip of the Miso soup.

And _damn,_ was that some good stuff!

"He cooks...well...?" Hatori stared at the plate, astonished by how well it tasted.

"Hey, Yoshino, I just wanted to say thanks-"

And there he was, Yoshino Chiaki, curled up in a ball under the bed sheet covers. He looked worn out and tired.

"He must have worked hard..." Hatori smiled, leaning against the wooden door frame.

"Nng?" Yoshino opened his eyes, lifting his body as he rubbed his eyes.

There he was again, half-exposed, swiveling his head towards Hatori.

"Oh..." Yoshino yawned as he faintly opened his eyes. "Did you like the Miso soup...?"

Hatori turned around, holding his nose from a massive nosebleed.

"Y-You should put on some damn clothes, _goodness Yoshino!_ " Hatori blushed.

"Clothes...? Who _*hic*_ n-needs clothes?" Yoshino giggled.

Of course, he was drunk. He never acted like this normally.

"Just put on something," Hatori growled.

"I'm fin- _*hic*!_ " Yoshino tried to get up, but failed and stumbled forwards onto the ground.

"Here, let me help-"

"P-Please! I'm fine!" Yoshino swatted him away.

 _Did he have an aphrodisiac?!_ Hatori stared at him in shock.

"What happened to you?! Did you take an aphrodisiac?!" Hatori shook him violently.

Yoshino rolled his eyes.

"Aphrodisiac? No! All I did was eat something yesterday!" Yoshino calmly protested.

"Who made it?" Hatori growled louder.

"Yuu. He made some chocolate. It tasted a bit weird at first, but it turned out good eventually..." Yoshino's voice trailed off, his eyes closing.

"What am I going to do with you..." Hatori sighed as he picked Yoshino up, sliding him into bed and pulling the bed sheets over him.

* * *

 **I successfully finished this chapter before I expected!**

 **Again, thanks for the patience, and Hi, Oniichan!**

 **(My Oniichan is Cari, someone from my school before.)**

 **~Chiaki**


	5. Reassurance

Hatori calmly waited as he walked around the kitchen's countertop.

 _What would he do with this boy?_ He wondered.

His eyelids drifted into a deep sleep, drooping as he slumped to the ground silently.

 _Hatori~_

 _There was a voice calling from afar? What nonsense is this?_

 _Hatori!_

 _It was nothing but false witness to his ears, but the unknown person calling his name, it ringed in his ears as if he had heard it before._

 _Hatori! Hatori, wake up!_

"Hatori!" Yoshino shaked his body violently, a worried glance emitting towards him.

He shook off the odd feeling as he got up, dusting off the dirt on his dull pants.

A few minutes of silence waved over the couple, only to be disturbed by the jagged words that came out of Yoshino's mouth.

"I was _w-worried_ about you, Hatori-san!" he stuttered with his hands shaking side to side.

Hatori chuckled softly, reaching his arm around the boy's neck as he pulled him in for a gentle hug.

"I'm fine, really. You should get to work quickly, before that snob comes back here and puts something even worse in your food." Hatori calmly sighed.

Yoshino laughed before questioning his partner's answer.

 _Snob?_ Yoshino wondered.

 _Does he mean my friend, Yuu?_

* * *

 **The 5th chapter is finally done, somehow.**

 **Thanks to your reviews and patience, I'm able to complete just one chapter for the first time.**

 **(Reason why it's so late?)**

 **-Aunt's funeral**

 **-My part-time job**

 **-Drawing requests**

 **-Translating**

 **-Watching Rio Olympics**

 **-Making a Yaoi list**

 **But anyways, I appreciate all the comments, favorites, and follows you people give. I hope you have a wonderful weekend, and don't forget to cheer for China in the Rio Olympics and check out my website once I publish it!**

 **~China**


End file.
